Annalodge
by Shuori
Summary: AU Post-Movie - Little Annabel Lennox's feeling of growing up not knowning why her Mama don't like black car especially her Dad drive a black car- Slash implied - One Shot no more- accepting pairing request calling out for Beta!
1. Chapter 1

Annalodge

*-*-*-*

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers. Fun reading only!

Warning: Implied Slash (don't like? Don't READ!)

Help me out please! I really need Beta Readers!

*-*-*-*

Annabel Lennox Age 6

Mommy don't like car. Black cars. Mommy always - *always* check every car before Mommy allow her to go near.

Mommy never answers my question.

"What are you looking for, Mama?"

*-*-*-*

Annabel Lennox Age 8

She's nervous. Daddy's visiting today. Daddy's a Soldier. Captain Lennox. She had heard the other tall dark man call her Daddy.

Anna's a good girl. Daddy's always away because he's a Captain. Mama's wearing her favorite blue dress today. Mama let her wear the pink dress she only allowed to wear when she's a good girl.

Daddy's visiting today. Daddy always came to pick her up in that huge black car.

Mama don't like black car.

They are arguing again. Anna don't like it when Mama and Daddy shouting at each other.

Anna's a good girl today. Anna wears her pink dress. Anna won't cry. Anna's a good girl.

The black car's door open and she climb into the driver seat and curl into herself.

Anna's a good girl. Anna will wait for Daddy to take her to see the circus. Anna thought to herself as she starts to drift off. The usual shouting of Mama and Daddy drift away as the car door closes.

Mama don't like black car.

There's a funny cat symbol next to the radio… Anna touches it gently as she drift off.

*-*-*-*

Annabel Lennox Age 13

"Dad!" Anna squeal with delight at seeing the man waving at her outside of her school with the same old black GMC pickup her father had been driving since she could remember.

"How's my little girl on her first day of high school? Make any new friends?" Will Lennox pick his daughter up and help her into the topkick like she was still the three year old little girl who could not get into the truck by herself.

Annabel did not answer she's staring at the ring on her Dad's hand. It had the same symbol that was inside the black truck next to the radio. But what startle her was that this was the first time ever since Will and Sarah separated had he show up wearing a ring.

A ring that was not the same design as the old wedding band Mama had hidden in her drawer.

"Dad?" Annabel's voice wavered.

"Yes, sweetie?" Will had gotten into the driver seat and moved his hand to start the vehicle.

"Are you re-married?" The truck come into a sudden stop, good thing they were in the side street and no car was behind them or else it's an accident waiting to happen.

"…." Will roll the silver band in his left ring finger, he close his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Anna, so the answer is 'yes'. I'm currently seeing someone."

"…It's about time Dad." Anna smiled as she lean against her father's arm. "Introduce me to her later if you guys don't mind."

Anna looked up in confusion as her father burst into uncontrollable laughter after she said that.

Anna could have sworn the entire truck shook along with Dad…

*-*-*-*

Annabel Lennox Age 16

"Thanks Dad! You're the best!" Annabel hugged her father as the black topkick pull into the curb where she and her two best friends were waiting with their camping gears.

"Anna, your Dad's hot." Samantha whispered to her friend as they help the man load their gears to the back.

"Your Dad's how old? He didn't look a day older than thirty!" Kathy poked her friend at the smug look that was permanently stuck on the girl's face.

"You're too late girls, my Dad's spoken for! Check this out!" Anna show off the pendant she had hidden underneath her shirt. She wouldn't dare to let her mother see it- it was send to her at school in express delivery.

"My step-mom made it. She's a designer. Isn't it beautiful." Three girls turn to look at the man who suddenly gotten into a coughing fit but it was clear at the laughter in the man's expression Will was finding what they were talking about very funny.

"Dad, you really should bring my step mom with you the next time. I've know about you guys for years now and you're still hiding her?" Anna rolled her eyes at the chuckling man.

"Sure, sure. I will bring your 'step mom' to meet you face to face the moment 'she' decided to take off 'her' uniform and wear a dress." Will break into fits of laughter as he start patting the old topkick which was shuddering by itself?

"She's a soldier too?" Anna's curiosity peaked Dad never talked about her step mom not even when she had ask before, the other girls were also listening in rapid attention.

"Good one too. She can mop the floor with your poor Dad with one hand strapped behind her back." Will chuckled as he rushed the girls into the truck as they need to meet rest of their classmates in the bus station about twenty minutes away.

"Wow." The girls echo as one in amazement.

The ride to the bust station had come into a stop as Will pull up next to the large carter bus as thirty or so teenagers trying to stuff their belongings into the storage spaces.

"Okay girls, be safe and no wonder off into the wilderness by yourself and…"

"resources and let someone else know where we are at all times." The three said as one as they break into giggles. The man had been preaching them about wilderness survival the whole time during their ride.

"Good and come back safe." Will kiss his daughter's forehead as he watch them get into the bus as teacher blew their whistles.

"Yes Dad! See you later Dad!" Anna wave as she ran up into the bus joining her friends in their little gossip session.

Watching the bus pulling away and disappear down the street, Will Lennox got into the driver seat as the truck start driving itself without the man lifting a finger.

"So, what do you think you'll look like in a dress, Ironhide."

*-*-*-*


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimers: See 1st part

*-*-*-*

Note:

To my surprise, I will continue Analodge as a series of one shorts that not only contain Annabel...

accepting pairing request ^_^

Beta readers needed!

*-*-*-*

Annabel Lennox Age 17

"Dad, I got my driver liscense and pass with flying color! I'm buying a car! I save enough money for it!" Annabel stood her ground as she face down the hardest to defeat opponent of her life.

Her father- William Lennox or better know as Commander Lennox by his soldiers in the military.

"You can't drive and four thousand dollars will hardly get you a safe vehicle!" Will rub the bridge of his nose. It was no help from Sam, not when 'Uncle Sam' was a snickering mass on the other side of the couch.

"Yes I can! Uncle Sam brought his with four thousand dollar!" Anna jerk her thumb to the man who was now shaking with laughter. Will glance out the window and see two very inconspicuous black pick up and a yellow race car park right outside. Right...

"Anna, your case is different than your Uncle Sam's. He brought that Satan's Camaro over fifteen years ago and trust me, four thousand right now will not even get you a rust bucket." Ignoring Sam's cry of protest and not minding the sudden song that start playing from the yellow camaro by a rapper who was swearing at him up and down.

"See what I mean? Four thousand dollars and the car didn't even have a functioning radio." Will tried to reason with his daughter who was stubborn to the core. A trait that come from himself and Sarah.

"But DAD~ I really want a car~ " Will groaned as he was subject to the dreaded puppy-eyes and he knew he had lost this battle.

*-*-*-*

"Look around and see if anything catch your eyes." Will lean again the grill of his black topkick as they pull in the third second hand auto dealer around the area. Annabel start looking, going one by one with eyes searching for something that will catch her attention as she let her poor dad deal with the used car salesman that's trying to con people into paying ridiculous prices for their cars-

And stop dead at seeing an older model police cruiser minus the lights park in the very far back corner of the lot half hidden by the colorful tent next to the trailer that was station as the lot's office. Annabel was transfix on to the vehicle, like in a bad b-rate movie she simply could not take her eyes away from the black and white mustang. It was the first time since they start car-hunting today...there's something that was drawing her toward the car-

"Hey- Lady! That's not for sale." A large blond man step out of the office and stop Annabel before she could even touch the black and white mustang. Annabel back off surprised she even didn't notice she had move toward the car, the man who stopped her reminded her of her dad, the same hard eyes, the same type of stance and the same cold aura when they encounter something not friendly-

"Anna!? Something wrong-" Will finally got away from the salesman and move over to his daughter's side and could only stared at what Anna was looking at.

A very familiar black and white cop car-

"Dad, if this car's drivable I-"

"The car is not for sale." The tall blond man said in a very cold tone. Not very friendly and unusual attitude for someone who work in a second hand car shop.

"Sorry Boss, I didn't point them to this part-" The salesman had jog up to them after Will. The brunette look fluster for some reason he was trying to put himself between his employer and the two customers.

"It's fine Tidus, the little lady just too curious for her own good. This car is not for sale so look at something else or move on." The man who own the lot step down from the office and walk up the half cover old mustang. And Will notice the way he walk like his right leg was-

"What are you looking at? Never seen a person without a leg before?" The blond snorted at the look on the girl's face as she tried not to stared.

"But- how can you keep a police vehicle in your lot like this?" Annabel blunt out without thinking only to have the blond man snorts at what she was asking.

"That's my old partner and no one else in the force could handle the stuck up bastard's temper so the bastard left with me when I resigned."

"Temper?" Annabel seem confused as the blond sudden blinked and smirked as his green eyes seem to lit up at her obvious confusion. A thought occurred, an almost impossible notion seeing the black topkick with no driver had actually inching closer into the lot. The daughter of one of the first humans who had come in contact of the Autobots not knowing -

"Ah...have you ever wonder why your Dad never let anyone else handle the wheel? I bet no one else had been in the driver seat in that topkick am I right?" The blond burst out laughing as he limp over to the mustang as he pat the hood of the car with his gloved hand as one would pat the shoulder of close friend.

"Wake up old timer. It seem like we got company." Of course the car did not answer but Annabel suddenly felt as if the blond who was now leaning against the fender was not the only who was staring at her. And with the darken look on her father's face Annabel felt she had been told some sort of secret yet she did not understanding what had happen between them? This blond man with a ragged scar running between his eyes smirk as if a wolf would to his prey-

"I dare you to let your partner loose out in the open...Mr. Lennox." The blond smirked and Will was hard not to notice how much the man's current expression resemble too much like the insignia of the Decepticon for his liking.

"Really former Captain now Commander Lennox, keeping such knowledge from your daughter. Even that Witwicky boy told his family about his ride being an uninvited guest from -"

"Hold it right there! Who are you!?" Lennox growled as he reach for his back pouch only realize he's not in uniform today and he did not have his weapons with him. Oh how he wish he have Epps' pockets in his pants' right now. The darker man never leave base without some sort of weapon on him. The blond laughed at seeing the action, knowing full well what the reaction was all about.

"I'm Nobody, just an ex-cop with a disgruntle cruiser as his partner and no, lady, the car is not for sale." The ex-cop grinned like the great white shark, not even caring the black pick up in his line of vision was shaking with rage.

"You don't have the fortune to pay for this grumpy old bastard, four thousand dollars might get Mr. Witwicky a Bot but it will not even come close the price to get a Con."

*-*-*-*-*

"Are you awake?" The blond sat in the driver seat not caring to even pretend he's driving as he lean back and with his arms cross over he's chest as they speed down the highway heading to where ever the Decepticon was taking him.

/Do you really have to do that now?/ The radio blurred to life as the light work begin as the interceptor upgrade his network to intergrade with the current department's main frame.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The blond smirked. The hunter Con' did a good intimation of a 'human snort' through his speaker as he start running a scan through the known Decepticon frequency trying to catch up to what ever news and events he had miss in his hibernation.

/You're really that 'bore' just after you lost a limp?/ Barricade sighed and spoke with mock boredom.

"You know me 'Cade. I will never stay down. Even 'Death' can not keep me down for long and you know I love to 'play games' especially with goody two shoes." The blond let out a bark of laughter, for being human, he sound strangely like a true Decepticon would. Barricade thought before he focus into getting to their destination.

/Affirmative. You would have make a cunning Decepticon if you are a mech./ Barricade was not afraid to admit what he thought. If the blond was not who he was, he would have never stay with him for this long.

"You know you love me, you grumpy old bastard."

/As if./

"Awww~ why else do you stay with me?"

/You're entertaining?/

"You know, you really take what ever stuck up your tail pipe and shove it down your gas tank."

/Oh, love you too, Seifer./


End file.
